The Tickles
by Scary-Boo
Summary: Please be nice this is one of my first fan fictions for Star Wars. I'm not very good with summaries, so all I can say is please give this story a chance. It starts off slow, but it gets better with the other chapters that i will be posting soon; promise
1. Chapter 1

The Tickles

Disclaimer: The original Star Wars char. sadly aren't mine, but the others are.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It all started on a small planet called Waterlace; in a small underwater town a little boy was born to the Tickle family.

"I love you, Ivey," stated a tall man with light blue skin, dark blue short hair, silver eyes, and webbed fingers and toes; which was common for his people, "and our son, Typhoon, is a handsome young one."

"I love you too, Squid," said Ivey, a woman with light blue skin, dark blue long hiar, and purple eyes as she looked down at their new born with a small smile. She leaned down and kissed her son before she fell asleep with the babe resting on her chest.

-4 years later-

Typhoon; now four years of age, was playing in the backyard. He looked up because he heard a loud splash from above. There he saw a man and a woman who looked like they were Waterlace people, but little Typhoon had no clue as to who they were. Scared he stood up from playing in the sand and ran to his mother crying out her name, "Toema, Toema! (mother, mother)."

Hearing the fear in her son's voice, Ivey ran out of the house and caught her son before he ran into something, "Typhoon, baby, what's wrong?"

In answer he pointed up at the two strangers heading straight for them. Ivey followed her son's small wevved finger to see the two strangers; she rushed to the door with her son to go and get her husband.

"Squid!" Ivey called, "It's the Jedi!"

Squid ran out and stood next to his small family. The Jedi landed in front of them. It's been a while since the Jedi decided to visit their small planet. He wondered what could be up this time. The female Jedi stepped forward and gave the family a small bow as she said, "Hello, I'm Jedi Master Linta and this is my aprintice, Padawan Jaylorn." The male Jedi bowed as his master introduced him.

"Toema (mother), they came to take me away," Typhoon said as he tugged on his mother's brown dress sounding so sure, "I don't want to leave."

"Oh, you don't know that for sure, sweety," Ivey said looking down at him.

"Master..."Jaylorn started.

"Yes, I feel it too, Padawan," Linta interupted as she turned to the couple, "what my aprintice and I was talking about is that we feel your son is Force sensitive. Do you mind if we test him?"

"Ummm...it's up to you, Squid," Ivey turned to her husband unsure as to what to do.

"I don't see any harm in doing it," Squid stated.

Ivey nodded and motioned for the Jedi to enter their home. The small family nurvously followed them in.

A couple hours later Typhoon and the Jedi finished with the testing. They walked out of Typhoon's room and over to the worried parents. The Jedi pulled up a seat and sat in front of Squid and Ivey.

"Well?" Squid asked nurvously.

"I'm going to come right out and say it," Linta said, "Typhoon is in fact Force sensitive. Now you two have the difficult desition of..."

Before Linta could continue Ivey inturupted in a whisper, "Take him. Raise him as if he was your own."

Linta and Jaylorn looked shocked seeing the they knew what the decition was and that the parents did not even give themselves time to think. That's when Squid spoke up to explain, "We've seen Jedi come and go from here without the Force sensitive children, but we also saw those children go crazy because of the wrong decition their parents make. We don't want that to happen to our son, so take him. Teach him."

"You are doing the right thing," replied Linta, "we will leave tomarrow. He will have a good life."

Ivey stood up and offered, "You can stay with us...we have extra rooms available."

"Thank you," Linta bowed her head, "we will be honored to stay with you."

Morning came too soon for the Tickles family. Before they knew what was going on Squid and Ivey were on the topside saying goodbye to their only child.

"Bye, Toema (mother); bye, Toepa (father)," Typhoon said as he gave each of his parents a hug before he climbed into the ship.

"Goodbye, sweety," Ivey and Squid replied in unison with tears in their eyes.

Typhoon climbed into the ship and with a final glance at his parents the hatch closed. Typhoon was off to begin his new life at the Jedi Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Second Child

Twenty-six years after they lost their first child to the Jedi, Ivey gave birth to another son.

"It's your turn to name him," Ivey said softly to her husband.

Squid thought for a moment and then said softly, "Richard Soil Tickle."

Ivey looked down at the sleepling babe in her arms. Smiling she looked up at her husband, "Perfect."

Squid watched as Ivey placed little Richard into his crib and then walked out of the room. Ivey followed him into his study and asked, "What are you doing, love?"

"I'm going to try and contact Typhoon," Squid said, "so I can tell him he has a new baby brother. He deserves to know."

Ivey smiled, "Good idea, I wish I could stay up longer to talk to him too, but I'm so tired right now. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while."

Squid watched as his beautiful wife leave the room and then turned to the hollow-phone.

It had been four years since little Richard Tickle was born. Richard was playing in his room with his best friend, Fokelore.

"I'm going to be a big brover," Fokelore said with a smile, "I'm going to have a baby brover or a baby sither."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Richard commented.

"Oh, it will be, 'cauth now I'll have thome one to play with before bedtime."

Richard thought about that for a moment and then came up with a decition, "I want a little brover or sister too. How do I get one?'

"Athk your Toema (mother) and Toepa (father). I'm thure they will get you one."

"I don't know."

"You want one, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then you have to athk them."

Richard nodded his head and slid out of his room and into the family room. He stood in front of his parents and stared at them with his large green eyes.

"Yes, Richard?" asked Squid looking down at his son.

"I want a little brother or sister like Fokelore," explained the small boy.

"Don't you like being the youngest?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Me lonely."

"We'll see what we can do," Ivey cut in taking a quick glance at her husband.

Richard gave them a huge smile and ran back into his room yelling, "I'm getting a little brover or sister!"

In the livingroom Squid looked at his wife and said, "I thought Richard was going to be our last."

Ivey stood up and faced her husband; she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips before whispering, "It's a little late for that."

Then she left her husband with his mouth hanging open and a single thought running through his mind, oh boy another child running through the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its A Girl!

"Toema (mother), what are you going to name the baby?" asked a five-year-old Richard to his very prenent mother.

"If it's a boy the name will be Bali and if it's a girl then it's going to be Ocean," Ivey answered with a smile, "What do you think?"

"I like those names."

"I'm...Oh!"

"Toema (mother)?"

"Go get your Toepa (father)! Hurry!"

Richard nodded his head and ran off to find his father. Fnding him in his study; Richard burst in yellping, "Toepa (father)! Toema (mother) is dying!"

"What?" Squid stood up so quickly that he nocked down his chair. He swam out of his study and into the family room. He found his wife spralled on the floor breathing heavily. "Ivey?" Squid swam to his wife's side. He knelt down beside her.

"It's too early," Ivey whispered, "They're coming too early."

"Richard, call the healers, quickly," Squid said calmly.

Richard swam off to do what he was told. Within minutes Healer Bay and Stormy had arrived. They did not allow Squid nor Richard to be presnet for the birth.

Richard sat in his father's chair in the study swinging his feet back and forth while his father paced nurvously.

"Toepa (father), what's wrong?" Richard asked in wonder.

"Nothing, son, I'm just worried," Squid answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's way too early for the baby to come."

"Oh."

In the family room Healer Bay and Healer Stormy moved Ivey to the couch.

"It's too early," Ivey whispered paniced, "too early."

Healer Bay, the head healer, felt Ivey's abdoman to "see" what was going on.

"It looks like you're ready to give birth," Healer Bay stated to his companion.

A couple hours later Squid and Richard were finally able to see Ivey. She layed comfortably on the couch with two infints resting on her chest. Squid and Richard tip-toed over to the couch to get a better look. Ivey smiled at her son and said, "Richard, I want you to meet your two new baby sisters," Ivey stated, "This one is Ora." She kissed the babe on the right, "She's the oldest and this one is Ocean." She kissed the babe on the left.

Richard gave his parents a great big smile, "I am a bit brover."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another Jedi

-3 Years Later-

It was Ora and Ocean's birthday and the family was playing at the park when Ivey saw the Jedi that took Typhoon, their first son, twenty-nine years ago.

"Maybe we should get the kids tested" Ivey turned to Squid.

"Well, Ocean has been showing the same signs as Typhoon showed at her age," Squid stated.

Ivey turned to the parting Jedi and called, "Master Linta!"

Hearing her name, Master Linta, turned to the sound of the female voice. Spotting Ivey, Master Linta and her padawan walked over to her.

"Mrs.. Tickle, it's an honor to see you again," Master Linta bowed.

"It's an honor to see you again too," Ivey bowed in return, "but I do need a favor from you."

"I will do my best to fulfill it," Master Linta assured.

"I gave birth to three more children, a boy and twin girls. I tell you this because I was hoping to get them tested."

"We would be happy to do that for you."

"Great. The kids are over with Squid by the swings."

They group swam over to where Squid was standing near the swing set watching the kids.

"Kids come here for a moment, please," Ivey called.

The kids stopped what they were doing and swam over to their parents. They all had a questioning look on their faces.

"Yes, Toema (mother)?" Richard asked.

"I want you to meet Mast Linta and her apprentice, Padawan Jaylorn," Ivey introduced and then turned to the Jedi, "this handsome young man is my son, Richard Soil Tickle. The Pretty girl with the purple skirt on is Ora Aurora Tickle and the other pretty girl in the blue skirt is Ocean Bea Tickle."

"We are very glad to meet all of you," Master Linta knelt in front of the children with a friendly smile.

The two girls looked at one another and then back at the Jedi. In unison they said shyly, "We are very glad to meet you too."

"That is so sweet," Padawan Jaylorn squealed like a girl.

"Do you want to go first, Richard?" Master Linta smiled kindly, "To show your sisters how it's done."

"Okay,"Richard agreed stepping forward.

A few hours later Master Linta and Padawan Jaylorn finished with Ocean whom was the last one to be tested. They sat in the waving grass talking quietly while the kids ran off to play once more.

"Richard has a very low Force sensitivity," Master Linta explained, "as does Ora, but Ocean on the other hand is very in tune with the Force. Just like Typhoon was at her age. We recommend we take her to be trained."

Ivey closed her eyes and nodded as she whispered, "Go ahead and take her. If she stays one more day with us I'm afraid I will not be able to let her go."

Master Linta nodded, "As you wish." She stood up and went to go get the laughing girl.

"Ocean, would you like to come with me to the Jedi Temple?" Master Linta asked as she pushed the young girl on the swing.

"Can Ora and Richard come too?" Ocean asked looking at her twin and younger brother.

Master Linta sighed, "I'm afraid not, young one. Though you'll be able to see your oldest brother, Typhoon before they will. Now wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Well, I don't know," Ocean said, "Ora will be mighty lonely."

"But don't you want to be a Jedi?" asked Padawan Jaylorn as he stood behind his master.

"Yes," Ocean answered softly, "okay, I'll go with you."

"We have to leave right now," Master Linta explained.

The old master stopped the swing and walked around to face the young girl. She held her hand out to her. Ocean looked at the blue hand for a moment, then her eyes trailed up to her smiling face; Ocean smiled back and took hold of her hand.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your family?" Master Linta asked.

"No," Ocean shook her head making her long dark blue hair wisp into her face, "goodbye means forever, and I will be back someday."

"Okay, come on then let's go home."

"Okay."

With the wave of farewell; Master Linta, Padawan Jaylorn, and Ocean swam away. The last thing that the Tickle family heard was Ocean yelling, "I will return one day. I love you all!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arrival

They have been on the ship for two weeks now. Ocean, being the age of three years was starting to get restless.

"Master Linta?" Ocean asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Master Linta acknowledge.

"Are we at the temple yet?"

"Not yet, but we're almost there. It'll be only a few more hours. Be patient, young one."

Ocean sighed and sat back in her seat and sat quietly swinging her legs back and forth for the remainder of the trip.

Three hours later the ship landed in front of a tall white temple. The hatch opened and Master Linta Padawan Jaylorn, and Ocean walked out of it. Ocean stopped in her tracks and looked up at the tall building, "Wow."

"That's the Jedi temple," Jaylorn as he bent down and whispered in her ear with a smile.

Master Linta and Padawan Jaylorn took each of her hands and lead her into the temple.

The Trio was walking down the hall toward the three to five year old intate room. Once there they led the young girl to the master in charge.

"Master Jin, Padawan Xantose where's Master Bjorn?" Master Linta asked surprised to see her ex-boyfriend, Master Jinn.

"He's sick, so I'm subbing for him," Qui-Gon explained, "It's good to see you, Yany, it's been awhile."

"It's good to see you too, Qui," Master Linta smiled.

While the two masters talked Ocean looked up at them in wonderment. She then grabbed Master Linta's robes and pulled gently. Noticing the small tug, the master looked down into the young face and smiled, "Sorry Ocean, I almost forgot you were there. You are just too quiet."

She stooped down and picked the girl up, "Qui, I would like you to meet Ocean Tickle. Ocean, this is Master Jinn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jinn," Ocean said politely with a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Intate Tickle," Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Do you mind taking her?" Master Linta asked, "I have a meeting with the council."

"Sure," Qui-Gon answered.

Master Linta passed Ocean gently over to Qui-Gon. He cradled the small girl against his chest. Ocean yawned and fell asleep in the master's arms. Qui-Gon smiled down at the sleeping child and back up at Master Linta. He bowed slightly and went to go put Ocean into her new bed. Xantose stayed behind to talk with Padawan Jaylorn.

"Edan, how did you get his mission?" Xantose asked.

"I don't know, but it's an interesting assignment," Padawan Jaylorn explained, "I get to actually meet the parents of the children we bring back."

They talked for quite some time of missions and girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Meeting

Force, it has been a long month for 29-year-old Senior Padawan Typhoon Tickle and Master Mace Windu. They stepped off the transport and Typhoon sighed in relief. He followed his master inside the Jedi Temple and they went straight to the council room to give their report.

"Come, Padawan," Mace said as they exited the council room. He led his apprentice down to the intates' dorms.

"What are we doing down here, Master?" Typhoon asked in wonderment.

"I want to see the new recruits," Mace smiled.

They walked into one of the dorms and went up to Master Bjorn.

"Master Bjorn," Mace bowed, "do we have any new additions yet?"

"Ah, Master Windu," Master Bjorn returned the bow to the other master, "and yes, we have one new addition. She arrived just last month."

"Master Bjorn," called a small pixie-like girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and wings.

"Yes, Trixie?" Master Bjorn asked the young intate.

"Padawan Guy told me to tell you that Ocean ran off again," Trixie explained.

"Thank you, Trixie," Master Bjorn said and he turned back to Mace and Typhoon to explain, "Ocean is the name of our new additions, and she tends to run off."

"We'll help you find her," Mace smiled.

"Thank you," Master Bjorn said, "she's three years old with light blue skin, long dark blue hair, purple eyes, and gills under her ears."

Hmmm...sounds like the people from my planet, Typhoon thought; if I was three-years-old where would I go? He walked out of the crèche and wandered down the hall toward one of the many gardens. He opened the door and entered the comfort of one of his favorite gardens. He breathed in deeply almost forgetting about the girl. He went over to the small lake and looked down into the fresh water. He took off his tunic and dived in. Swimming to the bottom he looked around. He was about to give up his search when he spotted a small form curled up by a rock. Curious he moved closer to the form.

There she was, the missing intate. Typhoon picked up the small girl, careful not to wake her. He swam to the surface with her in his arms.

~Master, I found her~ Typhoon sent along the training bond that he shared with Master Windu, ~I'm on my way back to the creche.~

~Very good, Padawan, but you do know we have to talk about why you ran off without telling me~ Mace sent back.

~Yes, master~ Typhoon sighed.

He carried Ocean back to the creche.

She felt warm and safe. Ocean opened her eyes and looked up into big silver eyes.

"Are you Typhoon?" Ocean asked in a whisper.

Typhoon looked down and found Ocean awake, "Yes, and you must be Ocean."

"Yes," Ocean smiled, "You're my brover."

"What?"

"You're my brover."

They reached the creche and Typhoon placed Ocean on her feet. Mace walked over to the two and knelt down in front of Ocean.

"Hello, Ocean, I'm Master..." Mace started.

"Master Mace Windu," Ocean interrupted, "and this is my brover."

Mace looked up at his padawan in shock. By listening to the all mighty Force he knew it was true, "Well, I'm very glad to meet you."

"I'm very glad to meet you too."

Ocean grabbed her brother's and Mace's hand and dragged them over to an older little boy. The boy was around six-years-old, "This is my bestest friend Obi-wan Kenobi."


End file.
